I'm not going to let it repeat
by Crostini
Summary: Ellie's seen more than one death of her loved ones in just the fifteen years of her life. Reiln made a change in her life but it did not last long, or would it? Please read and review. There will be more chapters coming if you do.
1. How it was for her

She was a level 38 cleric, Ellie. It had been a year since she witnessed the death of her sister deep in the Dungeon when she was still exploring Victoria Island.

Ellie was following her beloved Terra when they met with an ambush of wild cargos. Terra had dropped her Dark Ritual and that made it impossible for her to defend herself with magic. Ellie, then being only level 36, tried her best to heal her sister and save her. But the more she healed, the more the cargos came. The cargos had no intention of eating Terra. They simply saw her as another high-leveled toy to play with. For two solid hours, Ellie hung one-handed from a rope while her sister was crushed under the gargantuan feet of the cargos. Every burst of magic emitted from her wand was useless. Every cry for help was unheard. When it was over, all Ellie saw was a mass of blood and bones, the remnants of the Dark Anakarune and Dark Ritual.

You may ask, what is a level 79 fire mage doing, wearing an Anakarune? Terra was saving money just to afford safe lodging for her little sister in Kerning City, because the landlords everywhere else had no more empty units. In Kerning City, you could hear riots breaking out in the middle of the night, houses were broken into and people were killed. A safe home was Terra's first priority to provide for Ellie after the death of their parents in Perion.

When Ellie returned to Sleepywood, the people were astounded to see the young girl bedraggled and shaking uncontrollably with a bundle of black cloth and bits of a skull slathered with blood in her hands. After that, she was out of consciousness for 2 days, but in her mind, the horrific scene replayed continuously in bits and pieces of dreams.

When she'd finally awoken, Ellie transferred all the money Terra had saved for her, to a bank in Orbis. She had her sister's remnants buried in the ground of Sleepywood before setting off for Ellinia. Ellie no longer wanted to be upon the earth of Victoria Island.

"But I'll be back someday, you'll see." She told herself as she ascended the plank onto the ship heading toward Ossyria..


	2. The first meeting

Ellie spent a week searching for a job in Orbis, but to no avail. She was not in any state of mind to train. Training wasn't the same without Terra. She then went on to El Nath where she found a job as a waitress in a small inn which was neither here nor there. The inn owners were a fatherly old man and his intelligent wife. The old man, which Ellie called Uncle Rick, was shocked to find a pretty young girl with barely any luggage knocking on his door in the middle of a terrible snow storm. She proved herself to be a fast learner and a good confidante. Well, she was confidante to Uncle Rick's wife, Aunt Rachel, whenever the old lady needed to let off some steam over her semi-deaf husband.

"Ellie, would you mind preparing some more of your holy arrowed Ribbon pig steak? These young lads find it simply addictive." Uncle Rick called to her.

"Sure, in a while." She replied.

At the back of the inn, was a generally clean pig sty (am I contradicting myself?), it reared ribbon pigs and even more ribbon piglets. It usually pained Ellie to look in the face of one of the piglets and kill it with her holy arrow then cook it by shooting even more holy arrows into it. The slaughtering of the previous piglet left her in a fountain of tears. Ellie doubted it would be any better this time. Slowly, she picked up a tiny one, whose ribbon was pinker and longer than the rest's, it squealed in delight at the sight of her. Ellie was unable to withstand the ignorance of the little piglet and let it down before bursting into tears once more. If anyone had come around the back of the inn, you would have seen a fair skinned girl with black hair that rippled rhythmically in the soft noon El Nath sunshine, sobbing quietly, her pretty brown eyes red and sore.

She was in the midst of crying some more when she noticed a dark figure moving around the mountain. She pulled out her fairy wand (which was a gift for her leveling up from Uncle Rick and Aunt Rachel), a brilliant, shining bow and arrow materialized in her hands, she pulled it taut.

"Show yourself!" She shouted, though you could still hear a trace of a sob in her voice. The next thing she knew, a dark haired ranger stood firmly in front of her. He had no arrows (soul or not) stretched on his Golden Hinkel, which would have most likely said that he had no intention of attacking her. Ellie however, did not let her guard down, her arrow was still taut in her hands.

"What kind of mage are you?" The ranger asked curiously.

Ellie in fact did not look like any other mage you would have met. She wore a huge shawl draped over a leatty fur jacket. Which she made herself, (You can tell it was not bought from a store through the thin layer of fur used. She wasn't so in to killing the sweet little monsters around the inn, which she called darlings), and an amoria skirt.

Before she could answer "Duh, I'm a cleric, can't you see my holy arrow?" ( Which would have been completely different from what the ranger meant.) The ranger said, "Why were you crying while holding that pig?" With that, he shot a soul arrow straight for one of the piglets. Ellie leapt sideways trying to stop the arrow and was struck by the blow. She was thrown back furiously by the arrow, her side was pierced and she started bleeding.

"Oh my Goodness! Are you okay? What in the world did you do that for?" He dashed forward only to be caught off-hand. Ellie healed herself and rotated her right wrist in elaborate movement. A pair of magic claws soared straight for the ranger, he was thrown back with twice the force of his arrow.

"Now I ask you, what's in your right to attack this inn's property?" She voiced, furiously.

"I-I, thought you wanted help in killing it."

" I don't need you're help." She said, wielding more fury than ever.

But suddenly she overcame her anger and rushed forward to the ranger, she brushed back his fringe to examine the injury and healed him in seconds. It was not in her nature to attack something more than twice. But in those seconds, the ranger ( Who's name is Reiln) examined those lips of Ellie's and knew his father was wrong to say he would never fall in love.

"I'm so sorry." Ellie muttered softly.

Something I had not mentioned earlier was that when she brushed away Reiln's fringe, she was taken aback. For someone with hair as dark as his, she had never seen such striking bright green eyes.

" I have to get back to work." Ellie stated. But before she could move away, Reiln reached for her hand and pulled her all the way to the inn's bar.

" Reiln, my boy! You're back after so long!" Uncle Rick exclaimed.

" Uncle Rick! You know him?" Ellie was in a puzzle.

" Of course! He's my son! My one and only son. Crazy boy, goes traveling everywhere, now he's finally returned. What do you wanna eat? Daddy'll make it for you!" He said, grinning estatically. " Whadd'ya want? Pig steak? Ellie here makes the best holy arrowed pig steak in the whole of Ossyria!"

"Actually Pop, I wanted to tell you something about this pig steak." Reiln began, Ellie's heart was thumping like a rocket starting countdown. " Ellie doesn't seem very happy killing your pigs at all. In fact, she was crying, I saw her. How long have you been making her do this?"

Uncle Rick's moustache looked like it was going to fall off in the shock or something. " For a year?! I've been making you do something against your will for a year?! Goodness Gracious me! You always came back from the backyard looking fine! Oh my Dear, I'm so sorry." Tears began pouring out of his eyes and flowing down his scarlet face as he pulled Ellie into an apologetic hug.

" It's okay Uncle Rick, I never told you anyway. I just thought it might be bad for your business as you said it was the inn's signature dish." She replied with relief, Uncle Rick was so understanding.

" And also, Pop, I'm here only to stay for a while ( Uncle Rick rolled his eyes as if to say " Again.") . Cos I just wanted to look for a training partner or someone to train, I'm too young to retire!"

" Oh. Hmm…… Well there're lots of young maplers here, all low leveled. If ya wan-" But before Uncle Rick could finish saying what he had in mind, Reiln pulled his jolly, Santa Claus like father away from the crowd and whispered to him.

" Pop, I was wondering could I borrow That Ellie for about a year? You see she is you know quite attractive- wha-what I-I mean, she's got a very good magic claw for her level and it's be a waste for her to spend her life killing pigs for you isn't it?"

Uncle Rick grinned at his son with understanding.

" Pop! What are you looking at me like that for?!" Reiln's cheeks growing red.

" Ah…… I know where this is heading, I know so well. You ah, like her don't ya? Well I'm not surprised. Quite a few travelers thought I was her dad and asked for her hand in marriage. Now my son likes her too! Haha! And I thought you were never gonna fall'n love."

" Pop! Aw, darn." Reiln's face was now so red it would have made the Crimson Balrog ashamed of its name. " But then again, it might not be, er, love. I just want to see where this girl'll end up."

"I love that girl like my own daughter, so if you do anything to hurt her, you better watch out for my Magicodar." He warned with a growl, making him bear remarkable resemblance to a walrus.

"Yeah, I know. I will take good care of her." Reiln replied, emphasizing 'will'.

"But, you know, I was thinking, I can't let you come here and just take her away, can I? So, I want you to fix every broken thing in this inn before you can even ask her to go away gallavanting with you." His father then added, "But I have to warn you, it's hard to activate her into killing mode, the only things she's been killing for a year are pigs."

"EVERY BROKEN THING IN THE HOUSE?!" Reiln cried in disappointment. That was a mean feat. But at the thought of him training with Ellie, or perhaps establishing a close relationship with her thrilled him.


	3. The most unexpected

Reiln had spent the night thinking about the broken light wire in the basement's bathroom, the mad tap in the kitchen, and probably 8 thousand other things around the inn. Then he thought of Ellie, and the graceful way she moved. Her delicate facial features. The world seemed to disappear around him. But still, he did not know about her sad past.

Any girl would have screamed just to touch Reiln's hand. Being level 81 at only 17 years old. His good looks, and godly body. Reiln was finally in love. All those years his father worried he had no emotional quotient. "Reiln's in love." He smiled to himself.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

The next day, the most unexpected thing happened……

Reiln was working in the basement, Ellie was roasting a turkey, Aunt Rachel had just come back from her hector hunting trip, Uncle Rick was busy with the customers. The sky had turned gloomy and the ground seemed to shake. Anyone could have heard the snarls in the distance.

"Oh my God!" Uncle Rick started, " Everyone into the basement!"

" Dad! What happening?!" Reiln asked, bewildered.

" I haven't seen anything like this in four decades, mass monster attack. Get everybody into the basement now!" Uncle Rick shouted.

Reiln and Ellie surprisingly had no trouble getting them into the wide basement.

The stomping has increased tremendously, thunderous voices filled the air, Reiln had just realized that his father wasn't in the basement with him.

"I SEE. AN INN IS IT NOT? LET'S HAVE SOME FUN." A disgustingly loud voice sounded from above them.

" This is no place for you balrog. Go back to where you came from." Uncle Rick's voice could be heard over the leers and snarls.

" NO PLACE FOR ME?! ARMY! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" the balrog shouted, making the ground vibrate.

" Reiln! Uncle Rick's out there!" Ellie sobbed.

" I know! But he's locked us in here!" Reiln said, desperate for some way to get out. He knew his father was a powerful wizard but he could not hold for long.

" No! No! No!" Ellie sobbed into her amoria skirt.

"We have to help him!" Several 3rd job warriors shouted among the din.

Reiln was busy smashing up bit of wood, the opening was big enough. " Guys! Over here!"

All the people of high enough level climbed out to get rid of the monsters.

" Please help him!" Ellie cried to a Priest who was making her way out through the hole.

The fighting lasted over seven hours. But to the people trapped in the basement, it seemed like eternity. Everyone prayed as hard as they could for safety of the inn and the old man.

When the place went quiet for 5 minutes, Ellie stuck her head through the opening. The entire inn was in smithereens. The metallic stench of blood hung low in the air. The exhausted maplers who were fighting against the monster army could be seen in a big circle. Depressed looks tacked on their face. Ellie scanned once more, then ran towards the gathered circle.


	4. face it

" Reiln! What happened!" Ellie cried.

Reiln slowly pulled her forward, to see what was in the middle of the circle.

The priests and clerics were all holding hands and a green light surrounded them. The old couple was in their embrace. But the healing didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Poison." Reiln muttered. "The healing's not going to work."

But Ellie was persistent. " It will work! It has to!" She screamed. Before rushing to the clerics, healing as well as she could. But it was true, not matter how they healed, the used-to-be jolly old Uncle Rick and Aunt Rachel still remained in their hopeless state. Finally, their pulses stopped.

Ellie couldn't belive it. The third time in her life. She lost the people most important to her.

First, were her parents.

Second, it was Terra.

Third, people who erased her orphan status but put it back again, Uncle Rick and Aunt Rachel.

" Reiln! You're kidding me!" She sobbed, tight in Reiln's arms.

She felt helpless, lost, useless. Her sadness was so overwhelming that she thought she might explode.

She glanced around at the massive bodies of the sickening monsters. Anger raging within her.

" Reiln, I need you to train me. Please, I want revenge."

Reiln looked sideways at her. The girl whom his now dead father was warning might not want to kill anything, now wanted revenge. She wanted something dead.


End file.
